


Through & Through

by JezebelTheWicked



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lexa is a ghost, but Clarke still loves her all the same, failed Ouija board usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: #ClexaHalloweenWeek Day 2.The blonde scoffed. “Wow,” she deadpanned, “I didn’t know ghosts can be assholes.”Her laugh was full and bright and Clarke shivered.“So...who would I be calling then?”“Oh.” The ghost moved the planchette around the board, spelling her name: L-E-X-A.“It’s nice to meet you Lexa, I’m Clarke. Now I have a question, why the fuck are you haunting me?”





	Through & Through

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to do Clexa Halloween week as much as I can. I'm excited! The prompt for today was Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies. Enjoy!

There were times when Lexa really fucking hated being a ghost.

I mean, sure it sucked most of the times because, you know...she was dead. But then there would really be something that would just aggravate the hell out of her…

...Like when a new person moved in…

Lexa wasn’t really the biggest fan of people when she was alive (besides Anya and Lincoln) but now that she was forced into the afterlife...yeah, people suck.

Except Clarke Griffin.

Lexa wasn’t really sure what it was about that pretty girl with the silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Okay, she knew. Clarke was ridiculously attractive. And she had a pretty laugh to match and she didn’t seem to mind at all when Lexa would break her coffee mugs in frustration.

Clarke didn’t seem to be scared of Lexa. And it bothered her. A lot.

Lexa glowered at Clarke as she laughed her pretty laugh with her friends Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy. Clarke, unbeknownst to Lexa’s dark stare, tossed her hair back and reached for her coffee mug- one that Lexa hadn’t broken.

“This is a pretty nice place, Clarke,” Octavia commented. Clarke nodded and smiled.

“I know, right? And it was such a good deal on the house!”

“Pretty rare for this area,” Bellamy observed.

“Yeah, well…” Clarke shifted. “Apparently someone died in here.” Lexa stiffened. “Which I wouldn’t exactly doubt.”

“Why not?” Raven asked. She pushed up the sleeves of her red bomber jacket.

“I dunno...some weird stuff has been happening.”

“Like what?” her three friends chorused, exchanging glances.

“Three of my mugs have broken this week  _ alone _ , guys. They just...shatter. And there are these weird cold spots and I swear it just feels like someone is always watching me.”

Clarke sounded frightened. Truly. And Lexa felt terrible. She didn’t really want to scare Clarke. She just wanted her to get out of her house. This was  _ her _ house.

“I mean, this house is pretty old,” Raven pointed out. “Old houses are always kind of weird.”

“You said someone died here?” Bellamy asked.

“ _ May have _ ,” Clarke corrected. Her blue eyes looked sad, haunted. “And yeah. There was no evidence left, so no one really believed it. The realtor  told me that the owner just disappeared.”

_ Bullshit _ , Lexa thought. She was here, right here.

“Wouldn’t they file a missing person's report?”

“Apparently the person had no family. Their friends did, but they were never found. So it’s just a mystery.”

Lexa trembled with anger and sadness. She missed Anya and Lincoln so much it hurt. It wasn’t fair.  _ It wasn’t fair. _

Suddenly, there was a smashing sound and Octavia yelled, “Clarke watch out!” Clarke’s mug, along with everyone else’s, exploded, and Clarke yelped and knelt on the ground.

“What...the fuck?” Raven exclaimed. She carefully brushed glass off of her clothes. They tinkled as they landed on the ground and the sound was eery.

“Clarke, you’re bleeding.” Clarke looked at her hand and saw a medium sized gash in her palm, with a large piece of glass sticking out of it. She swallowed.

“I’ll grab the first aid kit.” Octavia was already up and running to the bathroom.

Lexa felt sick as she looked at Clarke. She had never wanted her to get hurt. Why did she have to ruin everything?

“Clarke, you can’t stay here. It’s not safe,” Bellamy said. Raven nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, Clarke. Whatever spirit or...demon is here, they’re really angry with you.”

“I think you’re right,” the blonde agreed, and Raven and Bellamy looked at each other in surprise. Octavia returned with the first aid kit and set to work on Clarke’s hand.

“Stay with me for a few days,” Raven urged. “We can figure out what to do about the house later.”

As Clarke was nodding, Lexa whispered,  _ “No.” _

Clarke’s head snapped up and looked to where Lexa was standing. They locked eyes.

Blue met green for a very long moment.

Finally, Lexa whispered, “don’t leave me.”

 

***

 

Long after Clarke was able to convince her friends that she would be fine at home, that she would figure everything out, she came up with a plan.

“This is crazy,” Clarke whispered to herself as she grabbed the Ouija board from the attic (because of course there would be one). She got a few candles as well and set everything up at her dining table.

“Okay.” She let out a long breath. “Um. Hello? Miss?”

The planchette stayed still.

“Look, I don’t really know how this works.” Clarke gestured at the board. “But I figured it would get you to talk to me so…”

Still, there was no movement.

“I knew this was a bad idea. God, I’m such a-”

“You don’t have to do that,” a voice said behind her.

Clarke screamed and whirled around. Standing there was a woman with forest green eyes and long, dark curly hair. She was dressed plainly in a shirt and jeans. Her feet were bare and she had a half-smirk planted on her beautiful face.

Once again, there was a long silence as the two stared at each other.

At last, Clarke managed to say, “do what?”

“This...that thing.” The woman gestured at the Ouija board and the planchette moved fast around the board. Clarke’s jaw dropped. “You don’t have to use that to talk to me. You can just call for me.”

“Then why didn’t you answer when I called you?” Clarke demanded.

The woman’s little smirk grew into a full one. “Ah, I like the element of surprise.”

The blonde scoffed. “Wow,” she deadpanned, “I didn’t know ghosts can be assholes.”

Her laugh was full and bright and Clarke shivered.

“So...who would I be calling then?”

“Oh.” The ghost moved the planchette around the board, spelling her name: L-E-X-A.

“It’s nice to meet you Lexa, I’m Clarke. Now I have a question, why the fuck are you haunting me?”

The bit of playful mirth in Lexa’s eyes vanished. “Technically you’re in  _ my  _ home.”

Clarke felt the urge to apologize. “Oh,” she uttered awkwardly. “I didn’t know that. I thought someone died here-”

“Yes. That was me.”

The silence this time was more awkward.

“You hurt me,” Clarke said quietly. The statement wasn’t meant to sound accusatory, but Lexa still flinched as if she’d been slapped. She gently reached for Clarke’s hand and ran her fingers gently over the bandage. Clarke gasped at the cold feeling. “I didn’t know ghosts could touch humans like that.”

“I didn’t either.” Lexa was amazed at how  _ warm _ she felt. She was usually so cold all the time. Clarke Griffin was the literal embodiment of sunshine with her golden hair and warm skin and warm laugh. Lexa felt cold and inferior next to her.

Clarke surprised Lexa by gripping her hand tight in her own. Lexa couldn’t help the silly grin that spread over her face.

“You wanted me to leave. That’s why you tried to scare me and hurt me.” The brunette nodded mutely, ashamed into silence by her actions. “But then earlier you wanted me to stay. Why did you want me to stay?”

Lexa shook her head. “I thought I still had an entitlement to this place. I was jealous because you were  _ living _ while I’m stuck in...wherever this is. But now…” She looked around the house that had once been hers, a cold place that now seemed so warm and full of light and happiness. This house had never been hers; it always seemed to belong to Clarke. Lexa knew that now. She understood that. “You can stay here. I’m the one that needs to go.” Lexa had no idea where she would go, but she wouldn’t bring Clarke down anymore. She wouldn’t scare her or hurt her.

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t want you to go. This is your home- our home. We can make it work. We can co-exist. I want you here, Lexa.” Lexa smiled and leaned her forehead against Clarke’s. They both shivered at the contact.

“I want you too. I want this.” Lexa pressed a quick cold kiss to Clarke’s cheek, and they smiled.

Later that night (well into the morning) after they had talked- nothing too heavy or depressing, just light topics- they both climbed into Clarke’s bed. Lexa had stuttered and fumbled adorably when Clarke had shyly asked her to, and Clarke could have sworn she saw a light blush on Lexa’s cheeks.

Even though Lexa was dead, Clarke was really excited for what would come of their relationship. Yes, there would be  heartache and pain, but with someone as beautiful and strong as Lexa, Clarke believed they would be able to get through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know there's a lot of unanswered questions, but this is just a one-shot. Please leave kudos and comments, and if you like you can follow my twitter @smyleygrl for fic updates, and my NEW writing tumblr @jezebelthewicked. See y'a'll soon! :D


End file.
